We Are Lalaloopsies
Characters Mango Tiki Wiki Tippy Tumblelina Spot Splatter Splash Scribbles Splash Twist E. Twirls Prairie Dusty Trails Trouble Dusty Trails Peppy Pom Poms Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Suzette La Sweet Mimi La Sweet Crumbs Sugar Cookie Sprinkle Spice Cookie Jewel Sparkles Trinket Sparkles Bea Spells-a-Lot Specs Reads-a-Lot Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Bundles Snuggle Stuff Peanut Big Top Squirt Lil' Top Forest Evergreen Patch Treasurechest Ace Fender Bender Ember Flicker Flame Blossom Flowerpot Haley Galaxy Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn Teddy Honey Pots Holly Sleighbells Lady Stillwaiting Sahara Mirage Pita Mirage Marina Anchors Matey Anchors Snowy Fairest Misty Mysterious Tricky Mysterious Twisty Tumblelina Kiwi Tiki Wiki Lyrics Mango: Super cute and button-eyed Together we'll work as a team Let's put our differences aside We'll accomplish our hopes and dreams Tippy: Fun and friendship in this silly land Is what helps us stay strong Love and laughter's our favorite plan Cause we know the right from wrong So sing along! All: We are Lalaloopsies Spot: Nothing can stop us from having fun All: We are Lalaloopsies Twist E., Peppy, and Holly: Even when the day is done, We'll always be together Happy friends forever All: We'll always be together We are Lalaloopsies! Bubbles: There's an inner fire in us And we gotta let it glow We'll shine brighter that any light Wherever we go Suzette: Magic, love and inspiration Is something we all need Smiles and imagination Is what we'll always see It's the place to be! All: We are Lalaloopsies Tippy: Nothing can stop us from having fun All: We are Lalaloopsies Crumbs, Jewel, and Bea: Even when the day is done, We'll always be together Happy friends forever All: We'll always be together We are Lalaloopsies! Mittens: We discover new things And make up new tunes to sing Spot: We've got creativity I've got it when you're with me Peanut: When I'm feeling down I get back up when a friend comes around Haley: We've got a connection Gives us the right direction Scraps: We have the power to believe Dream of things we can achieve Sahara: Our harmonies are crystal clear With friendship, they never disappear Snowy: Our future's bright, without a doubt Cause it's all happening now Peanut: Together now! All: Na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na Peanut: Hey! All: Na na na na na na na na Teddy: Yeah! Ember and Blossom: Hey, hey! All: Na na na na na na na na Tippy, Misty, and Peppy: Yeah, yeah, yeah! All: Na na na na na na na na We are Lalaloopsies Nothing can stop us from having fun We are Lalaloopsies Even when the day is done, We'll always be together Happy friends forever We'll always be together We are Lalaloopsies! Mango and Tippy: We are Lalaloopsies! Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Mango Category:Songs sung by Tippy Category:Songs sung by Spot Category:Songs sung by Scribbles Category:Songs sung by Twist E. Category:Songs sung by Prairie Category:Songs sung by Trouble Category:Songs sung by Peppy Category:Songs sung by Bubbles Category:Songs sung by Suzette Category:Songs sung by Mimi Category:Songs sung by Crumbs Category:Songs sung by Sprinkle Category:Songs sung by Jewel Category:Songs sung by Trinket Category:Songs sung by Bea Category:Songs sung by Specs Category:Songs sung by Mittens Category:Songs sung by Bundles Category:Songs sung by Peanut Category:Songs sung by Squirt Category:Songs sung by Forest Category:Songs sung by Patch Category:Songs sung by Ace Category:Songs sung by Ember Category:Songs sung by Blossom Category:Songs sung by Haley Category:Songs sung by Scraps Category:Songs sung by Teddy Category:Songs sung by Holly Category:Songs sung by Lady Category:Songs sung by Sahara Category:Songs sung by Pita Category:Songs sung by Marina Category:Songs sung by Matey Category:Songs sung by Snowy Category:Songs sung by Misty Category:Songs sung by Tricky Category:Songs sung by Twisty Category:Songs sung by Kiwi